Goodbye
by vintagemiracle
Summary: A oneshot based on Mileys song Goodbye
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot:**

**A.N:**

**Remember: Miley Cyrus is owned by no one. This is a fictional story, but is based on Miley Cyrus' song Goodbye, which I don't own either.**

**Note: This story is written from Miley's P.O.V.**

I heard my alarm clock beep and almost smashed it to the ground. I wished I wouldn't have to get up, because as soon as I get up I would be obliged to think, & work, but mainly think. And Let me tell you one thing, I was so not in the mood to start thinking about Him. But I knew I would end up thinking about him anyways so it wouldn't matter much. I rolled over in bed and got up. I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth, making sure to go left instead of right because then I would have to pass his picture. I know I should have taken it down by now, since there was nothing left of us, but I couldn't bring myself to look at it never mind take it down.

After I was done brushing my teeth and getting dressed into my green Juicy sweat suit, I sat down on my bed and turned the radio on. As if God was sending me some sign, "When You Look Me in the Eyes" came on, I began to cry. I began to sing along to our song through my tears, and picked up my i-phone. I was about to dial but I stopped what would be the point; I'm just wasting my time. This only made me cry even harder. The song slowly ended and I turned the radio off. Well, thanks a lot! That really made me feel better!

I check my alarm clock. Time to go to the studio, time to face another day of hell. Time not to think about him. "You can do this Miley. It's not that hard. He's not that important." I told myself. But instead of wiping my tears I cried more. "Miley, we need to leave!" I heard my dad call. I forced myself to stop crying and yelled back "Coming!" I checked how I look in my mirror before leaving and suddenly I felt bad for my make-up artist she sure is going to have to do a whole lot of work to make me look nice. I ran down the stairs and put on a fake smile. My dad bought it, but my mom didn't. "Is something wrong Miley?" she asked. "No." I lied and left before she could say anything else.

Once we got to the studio I really amped up my fake cheerfulness. Thankfully everyone bought it. In between takes, I continuously checked my phone. "Forget it Miley, he's not going to call." I said to myself. Which almost made me cry again. Thank God our director called us to film the next seen before I could give it much thought. The day seemed to go on forever and ever, but it finally ended. My driver drove me home, and I ran into the house, and up into my room before my mother could ask how work went.

I sat on my bed and was about to cry when I un-initially turned my head toward the picture. I felt my legs move before I could stop them and next thing I knew I was sitting on my floor holding the picture. I traced our faces, with my manicured hand. His curly brown hair, his gorgeous eyes. His arm around me and our smiles. As I was staring at the picture I started to remember, and for once in my life it didn't really bother me.

Memories flooded my brain, and my tears almost made me drown as I stared at his lips.

"I love you Miley." he said. "I love you too." I said. I remember what happened next so clearly it scares me. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt my hands lift up and touch my lips, my memory broken. It was almost as if I could still feel him kissing me, almost, thats the magic word. I looked back at the picture, and found myself staring at the way he was holding me, bringing another memory back to life. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "But, there's no music playing." I said. "We don't need any." he said. I smiled and took his hand, and we danced without any music playing. I began to cry even harder, after all that was one of the sweetest memories I have of him.

I took the picture and held it close to my heart, and I remembered the worst memory of all... "I'm sorry Miley, its just not going to work out." he said. "But." I said. "I'm sorry Miley, but Goodbye." he said. The picture I was holding fell to the ground and the picture frame broke shattering into a million pieces. I began to cry as I picked up the broken pieces and threw them in the trash can. "Goodbye...my love." I said threw my tears as I threw the picture frame, & picture away. I went to go lie down in my bed and shut my eyes for a few minutes.

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me..." I heard. "Oh my god." I said suddenly looking over to my i-phone. It couldn't be, it can't be, yet it was. He was calling me! Wait, should I pick it up? Maybe he wants to tell me off some more or maybe just maybe... I picked it up and his voice came on. "Hello, Miley. Shh. Don't talk I need to tell you something. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since this morning, and well I keep on remembering all we did together. When we kissed and when I danced with you with no music playing and all those amazing memories. It was amazing how much we loved each other, how much I loved you, and then well I remembered that memory, my biggest regret and that was saying...Goodbye. I love you Miley and I always will." He said. "I love you too Nick." I said and smiled. "See you around Miley." he said. "Ya." I said quietly and hung up.

I took my guitar and my notebook and sat down at wrote this song:

I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph  
All the time  
These memories come back to life  
and I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
the time that you danced with me  
with no music playin'  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
but the one thing I wish I'd forget  
the memory I wanna forget  
is Goodbye

I woke up this mornin'  
and played our song  
and through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
put it down  
Cuz I know I'm wastin' my time  
and I don't mind!

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
the time that you danced with me  
with no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
but the one thing I wish I'd forget  
the memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
with your ring tone  
I hesitate but answered it anyway  
you sound so alone!  
and I'm suprised to hear you say, ay!

you remember when we kissed  
you still feel it on your lips  
the time that you danced with me  
with no music playin'  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
the one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying Goodbye  
sayin' Goodbye...  
Oooh  
Goodbye..


	2. Important AN

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**I HAVE MOVED ALL OF MY STORIES OVER TO **

**WHERE I AM ALLOWED TO WRITE ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT. **

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES, THEN GO THERE!**

**MY USERNAME IS vintagemiracle**

**THIS SITE INCLUDES JONAS BROTHERS SECTION AS WELL AS A HANNAH MONTANA AND WOWP!**

**CHECK IT OUT & REALLY UNLEASH YOU IMAGINATION!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
